Los bebés vienen de ¿los repollos?
by Supeer Mosquiita
Summary: "¿De dónde vienen los bebés?" nadie se hubiera imaginado lo que pasaría a raíz de esa pregunta. Y menos cuando la responsabilidad de responder eso cae en manos de alguien que aún cree que los bebés nacen de los repollos.


_**Buenas, buenas, buenas... ¿como dicen que les va? Yo acá con el reto que me tocó (¡Gracias Calandry!) (? para el foro ¡Siéntate!, ¡espero que les guste! y les mando un beso enorme (: aunque por unos problemas que tuve no pude subir la historia a tiempo y quedé fuera del reto, igual subo la historia ahora porque soy cool (? así por lo menos ven que la hice y bueno... eso (? Además no logré que tuviera la cantidad de palabras que debía poner que eran de un límite entre 1000 y 3000 y yo no llegué a las 1000 u.u**_

_**Igual gracias de verdad y bue... otra vez será (?)**_

• **Foro:** forum . fanfiction . net / topic / 84265 (sin espacios)

• **Pareja:** Shippo/InuYasha

• **Genero**: Humor

• **Trama:** Porque todo se tiene que saber un día y el grupo lo acepta. Shippo necesitaba madurar mentalmente y entender que la abeja y la flor era algo más literal de lo que creía. ¿Que hacer cuando esa gran responsabilidad cae en manos de quien aun cree que los bebes nacen de los repollos?

• **Número de palabras: **_724_ Word no miente (?

**Los bebés vienen de... ¿los repollos?**

_._

_By: Supeer Mosquiita_

**#**

— Bella señorita, ¿le gustaría tener un hijo conmig... — pero Miroku no pudo terminar ya que quedó mudo ante la amenazante mirada de Sango.

Así que siguieron caminando por la aldea.

Si, ya era como la quinta o sexta aldeana a la cual el monje le pedía un hijo y ya InuYasha y los del resto del grupo estaban acostumbrados luego de tanto tiempo de viajes y todo eso. Obviamente que a Sango le jodía bastante y Shippo... bueno, Shippo no entendía mucho.

Claro que hablar del tema de dónde venían los bebés al pequeño le causaba mucha curiosidad ya que nunca entendió bien lo de la "abeja y la flor", además ya estaba bastante grandecito para que le puedan explicar todo de una manera más literal.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta que encontraron la cabaña que habían conseguido para pasar la noche. Ya era tarde y tenían que comer ya que estaban con hambre.

Shippo los observaba a todos comer y pensaba si hacer o no esa pregunta que lo tenía pensando desde hacía ya varios días, al final se decidió y decidió quitarse esa duda que tenía.

— Emm... — todos dejaron de comer y lo observaron, menos InuYasha que devoraba su ramen como si fuese el último que comería en toda su vida — ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?

Silencio.

La cabaña quedó en un incómodo silencio, mientras que Sango, Miroku y Kagome se miraban entre ellos, sonrojados y nerviosos, esperando que alguien diera la famosa explicación.

InuYasha seguía comiendo, hasta que de repente dejó de comer para mirar a Shippo y decir:

— ¡Feh! ¿Que no es obvio?, los bebés vienen de los repollos, ¿no lo sabías? — Respondió como si hablara de la cosa mas obvia del mundo y Shippo quedó sin entender mucho la explicación.

Por un momento, Shippo imaginó a las aldeanas a las que Miroku pidió un hijo, con pequeños repollos en brazos.

— Pero si Miroku tuviera un hijo con cada aldeana... eso serían demasiados repollos, ¿no crees?

— ¡Exacto! por eso es que no los tiene — le dijo sonriente el hanyou, contento de que el pequeño lo hubiera entendido.

Claro que después de terrible explicación Sango, Kagome y Miroku los quedaron observando atónitos, ¿que se suponía que era eso?

— InuYasha... ¡siéntate!

¡Plaf!

Él quedó estampado en el suelo, y luego de murmurar molesto un par de cosas sin sentido exclamó:

— ¡Kagome! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

— Es Simple InuYasha, ¿no te das cuenta?, con ese tipo de contestaciones Shippo va a quedar más confundido de lo que está, ¿como vas a decirle eso?

— ¡Le dije la verdad! — dijo ofendido.

— ¿La verdad? — Preguntó Sango extrañada.

— O sea... ¿que no sabés de dónde vienen los bebés InuYasha? — Preguntó Miroku mirándolo sorprendido.

El Hanyou se sonrojó y luego siguió comiendo su plato de ramen, luego terminó y respondió:

— ¡Feh!, no, no lo sé... ya lo dije, ¿contentos?

Otra vez quedaron en silencio...

— Pues... — todos miraron a Miroku que puso una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro — Sango, si querés nosotros le explicamos.

La exterminadora se sonrojó y luego le dio una cachetada.

— ¡Maldito monje pervertido! — Exclamó ella y salió molesta de la cabaña.

Todos quedaron mirando a Miroku el cual agarraba su mejilla ya que le había pegado fuerte.

— Es que ella no entiende, yo decía de explicarle a InuYasha, no es mi culpa si piensa mal.

— ¡Feh!

— En realidad, cada vez entiendo menos — dijo Shippo confundido.

— ¡No se preocupen! — Chilló de repente Kagome, sonriente — en mi mochila tengo unos libros de la escuela que hablan de esas cosas...

— ¡Genial!, podremos explicarles señorita Kagome! — Miroku ya volvía a poner cara de pervertido.

InuYasha los miraba horrorizado mientras que Shippo no entendía nada.

— ¡Bien! — Dijeron luego los chicos cuando volvieron con los libros — ahora vamos a explicar...

— ¡Noooo!, Shippo, ¡vámonos! — InuYasha, sonrojado, agarró al pequeño zorrito y salieron corriendo de la cabaña.

Miroku y Kagome no entendían nada y salieron ahí mientras miraban confundidos al hanyou alejarse saltando entre los árboles.

— Ok, supongo que se suspendió la clase — Dijo el monje, algo triste y luego entraron nuevamente a la cabaña.

...

Luego que estaban lo suficientemente alejados InuYasha suspiró aliviado.

— ¡Pero yo quería saber de dónde nacen los bebés! — Gritó Shippo, mirándolo enojado al hanyou.

— Algún día nos explicarán, mientas seguiremos pensando que nacen de los repollos. — le dijo mientras iban nuevamente hacia la aldea.

**Fin (:**


End file.
